conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mandingo News Network
Take down the Catholic Church? You sir, are a fool. The Catholic's would never leave the body of Christ for some terrorist. Too many faithful Catholics to be doing this crap. -Sunkist- 20:26, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, this would be the first time this has happened. You know, with the Lutherians, Angelicans, Methodists, Bapists, Protestents, and the several thousands of Christian denomiations around the world. Also, I never said ALL Catholics in West Africa joined the new church. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:35, May 9, 2012 (UTC) If you really were good Christians, you'd heed the word of the good book and repent your sins. By breaking apart from the Catholic Church, you acknowledge that you cave committed something which you are unwilling to repent. HORTON11: • 20:44, May 9, 2012 (UTC) LOL guys this is the "game" part of conworlding. Take this conversation IC. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:46, May 9, 2012 (UTC) The people of Mandinka are good Christians. But when the Catholic Church condones homosexuality, the interference in the affairs of another nation, and support two-faces leaders, then that when the people decided to follow their leader in a new direction. And by saying that we did something wrong, and refuse to repent, I suppose your saying that Martin Luther was a sinner and refused too repent as well? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:49, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Has the Church condoned homosexuality? It has only condemned the violent torture of them. A good Christian should not torture and try an obliterate people. And Martin Luther? The Church has made their peace with him a long time ago. Furthermore , he had a valid reason for his actions. You, on the other hand made the rash desicion of breaking from the Church because of anger or some other stupid reason. HORTON11: • 20:53, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't matter. The Mandinka didn't like that they were getting the short end of the stick for defending their beliefs, and decided to deal with the problem. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:20, May 9, 2012 (UTC) 90 megatons is excessive. Especially for your first fusion weapons test bomb. Please lower the power. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:35, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hacker Republic IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE THE MOST SIMPLEST OF THINGS, THE TLD WAS .CO.SK... Come on, you can't invade 4chanistan. Just redirect the force to Denmark or something because you just can't invade 4chanistan without UP's approval. You gotta notice the small things man. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 03:11, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't want to invade Skandinavia. Your my ally. However, I may be targetting Haiti. I don't know. Just bored... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:44, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Why are we your ally...? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 03:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh that's right. I keep forgetting your not in the OIS anymore. Well then, I'll be sending my troops to Denmark. But I've always wanted Iceland and Greenland... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:49, May 13, 2012 (UTC) lolwut. We got allies. Lots of 'em. There is no possible way you can win, but hey, I'll give you a try because I want to see how effective my defenses are. I'm giving you permission to invade wherever you please. In the end you're not going to win, no matter how long this invasion goes on. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 03:54, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't plan on winning, but simply cause as much death as possible. That's why I have anthrax weapons instead of something far more elaborate. And that sir, is bragging. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:59, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm not bragging, I'm setting boundaries... I just don't want you to take over Skandinavia, and that's that. You're not supposed to win. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:01, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Once again, never said I planned on winning. This is a punitive campaign. I'm coming to punish Skandinavia, not conquer it. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:02, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Where are you planning to attack, and what will be done to such location? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:05, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Its a two pronged attack. Bremen and Aalborg are going to be shelled with weaponized anthrax, and troops will be ordered to take the towns. If no gains are made, they are to fall back to the ships, causing as much collateral damage as possible, and return home. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:14, May 13, 2012 (UTC)' Bremen... Germany? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:18, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I meant Bergen, Norway. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:22, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm just going to say that this will be a costly invasion for both our nations, and I urge you to think otherwise. Let the games begin I suppose. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC) The Mandinka spend their entire lives training for war. They've been waiting for this moment. All I can say is come at me bro. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:34, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, shit... Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:10, May 13, 2012 (UTC) AS satellite Note the TOP SECRET part. For all you know, it's a piece of space rubble. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:00, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Its a threatening looking piece of space rubble. But don't worry, I've got a way of fixing the issue. Two really. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:06, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Just as a courtesy warning, if that satellite goes down, you'll be seeing a lot of mushrooms in Mandinka. I haven't forfeited my rights to refuse a WMD attack on the Allied States, so you'll not be able to retaliate to a very nice extent. You need to consider this decision wisely. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:08, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I didn't forget how dirty you are. And you can't attack without a valid reason. One even Everett will defend Mandinka for. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:18, May 14, 2012 (UTC) The Allied States doesn't answer to Everett. If the second-worst terrorist nation in the world wants to launch a missile-carrying satellite into orbit, valid reasons in the dozens begin to come out of the woodwork. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC) If you nuke our country, that will result in half a billion deaths, all in response to a military sattalite. That would then result in your attack being classed as a genocide, which will call on Everett to hold up the title of "world policeman" they've named themselves, and invade your country on the grounds that you've forfieted your war rights. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:36, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :In any other situation it would be genocide. This is merely a military retaliation. The civilian deaths will be casualties of war. Firing at an Allied States, possibly nuclear, satellite, is worse than firing at our troops on the battlefield. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:49, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Says the guy who's killing half a million innocent Scandinavians because some rouge hackers attacked a power plant in Brazil. lawl. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:40, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I haven't initiated my attack yet. The fleet has been stopped per administator request. UP said I had to abeit by the new deployment rules, so the fleet would be leaving today. As I have used past tence that means that the fleet is not leaving, and is in fact, head to Argentina. I have plans there. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:44, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Strike that. The fleet is on standby. I'm planning something for it to do. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:46, May 14, 2012 (UTC) While we're at it lets just stop this silly attack and say the hackers never happened. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:54, May 14, 2012 (UTC) LOL... "oh shit, that didn't work out the way I planned... retract all statements... burn with fire." Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:57, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Future World v3 actually started, so the hackers happened. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:56, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::MineCraftian says no. So it didn't happen. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:57, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, considering this was an issue between Mandinka and Skandinavia, I'd be glad to allow MiceCraftian to retract his hacker attack. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:03, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :FW 3 was specifically created to avoid this completely, so no. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:13, May 14, 2012 (UTC) True... if both of you wish to drop the hacking incident, come up with an IC way. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:16, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Welp, guess there's nothing I can do MC. :/ --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:17, May 14, 2012 (UTC) My previous comment was in response to Super. I'll leave the issue to MC. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:20, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Just take my money. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:57, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Money taken about a minute ago. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:07, May 15, 2012 (UTC) In three days I'm going to send you the "hackers". They will actually be the few convicts I have on death sentences. Of course nobody but us will know this. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:59, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Fine. But I'll be sending SAAD forces out to find the "real" ones. And I'll be watchiing you closely. <.< --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 01:34, May 15, 2012 (UTC) But you won't know that they are the fake ones........... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:02, May 15, 2012 (UTC) No. But when we are through interoogating them (thumb-screws, nail-pulling, broomsticks, boiling water, rape, the usual torture methods), we'll know the deal. And depending on the outcome, well...that much is still on the table. Everyone has a breaking point. But we will find out eventually. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:20, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Latin American shenanigans Don't get any ideas about annexing Mexico or Central America. Those two are reserved for my Empire. I won't be uberbombing and invading them as planned, but eventually I'm annexing both. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:53, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Viva has been banned until tomorrow because of a little uncalled for comment he made on the Operation:Child Shield article last night. In addition, he has already been warned regarding this and because of this, his ban could increase if he refuses to obey rules of Wikia, Conworld Wiki and Future World itself. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:48, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Well what he said couldn't have been that bad. I don't even know the rules of Wikia because I don't think they are that easy to break.... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:53, July 24, 2012 (UTC) He wasn't banned for the comment alone. He was banned for a long history of repeated and non -stop deliberate antagonizing behavior. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 08:57, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ... You said that more expansion was for FWNG... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:29, July 31, 2012 (UTC) And with all due respect, I am going to revert this if I don't think FW will benefit from this. So you have a chance to explain before you lose all new territories and your war with Vanez voided. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:31, July 31, 2012 (UTC) No one seems to care much about what happens in Africa. And considering there are much larger forces in FW, mine is the least of your worries. Besides, I can change my mind. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:54, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I'd appreciate it if you change it. You are making Huria unstoppable. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:57, July 31, 2012 (UTC)